Why is life so heartbreaking?
by mollyweasleyforever
Summary: Hermione likes Draco, but Draco like her best friend, Lavender Brown! The house rivalry splits them up, but when the grumbles are settled, who will end up with who?
1. Chapter 1

"Look at him Lav! Isn't he dreamy..." Sighed Hermione, staring wistfully over at the Slytherin table, where a certain Mr Malfoy was totally oblivious that Hermione Granger was practically drooling over him.

"He's waaaay out of your league Hermy! Besides, Slytherins hate Gryffindors, and that is NEVER going to change!" Replied Lavender, looking over at what Hermione found so breathtaking. "I don't even get why you like him!"

"How can you not like those startling blue eyes, and that hair... Oh my Merlin!" She groaned longingly. "Why do we have to have this house rivalry Lav? I could be going out with him if it didn't exist!"

"He wouldn't go out with you anyway! Your a muggle-born, he's a pureblood!"

"I can dream, I guess" She sighed. "Come on, we've got 5 minutes before Transfiguration, we'd better go!"

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco was sat stirring his porridge with a preoccupied mind. Her frizzy brown hair, the way her eyes light up when she speaks... Lavender Brown... Her name rolls off of his tongue, like the sweetest sweet ever tasted. But I can't tell her! He thought furiously to himself, because of the stupid house rivalry.

Why should we hate Gryffindors because of what happened thousands of years ago? He inwardly moaned.

"Draco? Dracoooo?!" Pansy was clicking her fingers infront of his face. "Come on! We've got McGonnagall first lesson and if we're late again she'll kill us!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione sat in Transfiguration, her mind started to wander. To a certain Draco Malfoy and his house.

Why did it have to be Gryffindor and Slytherin? She thought furiously. Why couldn't it be RAVENCLAW and Slytherin? Or HUFFLEPUFF and Slytherin? I could be going out with Draco if it was like that.

I know! She thought. Why don't I start a campaign to stop the house rivalry? Apart from the house cup, Quidditch and things like that, we could all be friends! YES!

And so, the campaign for friendship started.

Mr Malfoy was sat in the corner of Mcgonnagall's lesson, his mind also pre-occupied. Why couldn't he have Lavender Brown? Why? Damn house rivalry, he cursed silently. Gryffindors aren't that bad!

Well, that Granger girl's a little show off, and Longbottom's just pathetic. But Brown... She's stunning!

"MR MALFOY!" Came the stern voice of Professor McGonnagall. "Did you just hear a word I said?"

"Huh, what sorry professor?" Draco said, sitting up quickly.

"Evidently NOT. 20 points from Slytherin for your absentmindedness!" She said in her old Scottish accent, and dismissed the class for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione skipped lunch and shot straight to the library, leaving a very flustered Lavender in Transfiguration, still packing away.

She went straight to the section on Hogwarts history, and leafed through a book named "How it all began...to fall apart." By Cassia Cartonly. It told of how Godric and Salazar started to quarrel towards the end of the building of Hogwarts, and how they went their separate ways.

It also said about a secret chamber, but Hermione wasn't bothered about that. She tore out the page that she wanted, and stuffed the book back before Madam Pince came and screamed at her.

She then shot to the Great Hall to show Lavender her findings.

Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and

Goyle, talkingwhen this was going on.

"So, Draco, you got your eye on anyone?"

"What?!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Come on! We already know Pansy's got a crush on Blaise! So do you like? Eh?" Said Goyle laughing.

"No-one! He said, starting to blush.

"HE'S GOING RED! DRACO'S GOT A CRUSH! Who is it then Malfoy?" She screamed with laughter.

"Not saying!" He said. Oh damn, he thought, now they definately know I like someone. DAMN.

"Ooo! Draco's got a crush!" Taunted Crabbe.

"SHUT IT GUYS!" He shouted, and then said "come on, lunch is almost over!"


End file.
